Talk:Butterfly Mode
Parent Uhm I'm not sure but from the way Chōza said it could it be that this technique is the basis for all the clan's techniques?--Cerez™☺ 08:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, from what I got, this is the source of Butterfly Bullet Bombing, and any other technique which may involve the direct conversion of fat into chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh i interpreted it differently...--Cerez™☺ 00:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Revisiting issue Hello All. Just to get some consensus: Based on this databook translation I found (please don't murder me, the user seems to be very trusted there): . As well as what's in the article: Does anyone think that Calorie Control should be treated like the Aburame's Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique or the Inuzuka's Four Legs Technique articles? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:52, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :Is there any reason why it isn't already? Calorie Control being the ability to convert calories to chakra and Butterfly Choji Mode is what happens when Choji does it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:46, May 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd be down, but only if we treated "Calorie Control" and this technique as separate techniques.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:22, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :::@Ulti3- the wording in the manga wasn't definitive and made it seem like the butterfly technique was the same as the calorie control technique. But, the databook names Choji's technique and from what I see Chocho also has a technique called the Butterfly Mode or something of the sort.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:40, May 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Eh, I really need to catch up on this series. I'm fine with making Calorie Control and then specifying the Butterfly Modes as offshoots.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:05, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Butterfly Wings Is the Butterfly Wings due to the Calorie Control Technique, or is it the Butterfly Bullet Bombing Technique itself? To me, the Butterfly Bullet Bombing Technique is the enhanced punch from Butterfly wing chakra, while the Calorie Control Technique (converting calories to chakra) results in the Butterfly wings appearance. So from my understanding, the Calorie Control Technique is the parent jutsu for all of the clan's techniques, including the Butterfly Bullet Bombing Technique. --Cidem1324 (talk) 07:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Narutopedia community, I am fuego_013 Naruto Wiki administrator, I wanted to tell you that I have observed and analyzed each of the events that occurred during the Manga 534. First, the jutsu is related to the creation of chakra wings as they saw Choji was still able to create even larger. Second, if the former is true then this technique is the initial jutsu Bullet Butterfly Bombing. Finally, according to what he was doing Hut Choji was this jutsu bone wings creating chakra. :Orthographic Excuse my kinda thing is I do not speak very well Inglés ::Thanks for answering! ::Well, since Fuego said the butterfly chakra wings come from the Calorie Control Technique, I'm going to go with that. --Cidem1324 (talk) 22:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Japanese and Romanji? When are we getting the translations from english to those two formats?--NaruHina fan (talk) 06:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :The raw isn't out yet. ''~SnapperT '' 07:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Chōchō Given she can use this technique, as suggested here, we should probably move the page to "Butterfly Mode" and make the current page name an alternative name or make a "Super Butterfly Chōchō Mode" page. I'm more in favor of the former suggestion. 13:06, August 2, 2018 (UTC) : I agree with moving it to Butterfly Mode page.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ::+1 • Seelentau 愛 議 17:03, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I know this was just moved, but would it be too speculative to consider this to be the same that was named in Chōchō's profile in the second Boruto volume? It sounds like the same thing, it's an user neutral name, and technically more canon the one in use right now, which is technically a truncated version of the name actually given in databooks. Omnibender - Talk - 01:50, August 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Don't think it's too far-fetched to think they're one and the same.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:59, August 4, 2018 (UTC)